Conventional connector assemblies, as used in automobiles and other vehicles, often face several types of problems. For example, one problem involves the engagement of the connector components. Because the electrical connector assembly is mated and then sealed, it is often difficult, if not impossible, to determine if the corresponding connectors are fully engaged with one another prior to catastrophic fatigue and failure. This is of particular concern when the assembly undergoes periods of vibration, which naturally occurs whenever the vehicle is in movement, or even if it is stationary and the engine is running.
Another problem involves unrestricted and excessive movement of the contact system within the electrical assembly housings, which invariably occurs during these periods of vibration. As such, contact stabilization systems have been devised to provide a proper stabilization of internal components. However, such conventional systems do not provide for proper alignment of internal assembly components, and the conventional designs simply allow too much internal component movement to occur, thereby causing failure of the internal assembly components, and of the assembly housings themselves.
Still another problem with the conventional stabilization devices is that it is difficult to determine if the internal components, themselves, have been fully seated within the connector housings, especially after the housings have been sealed. In fact, conventional stabilization mechanisms do not provide a proper manner with which to stabilize the plug housing component of the electrical connector assembly. This causes failures during vibration because the plug housing is not fully captured by the cap housing.
Terminal position assurance (TPA) members have been used to address this problem. For example, a TPA member may be a wedge-shaped structure pre-mounted to the front surface or mating interface of the housing. TPA members are commonly used on electrical connector assemblies, especially on electrical connectors used in the automotive industry. Conventionally, a TPA member is typically a freely movable (floatable) member that can be moved into its proper position only if all of the components in the connector are in their fully inserted position. The TPA member then pushes the internal electrical components and terminals in a direction opposite of terminal engagement, in order to fully seat them with respect to the remainder of the connector housing and then snaps into place.
Still another type of TPA member may include an insertable comb. The TPA comb can only be installed after the terminals have been fully inserted into the connector body and, usually, the TPA comb engages a shoulder of the terminal to interferingly prevent withdrawal of the terminals from the housing. Unfortunately, these conventional TPA devices do not provide adequate assurance that the internal terminals and other contact components are fully seated during periods of excessive vibration. Nor do these conventional TPA devices prevent movement of the internal components of the assembly.
Another problem with the conventional stabilization mechanisms is that all molds of the electrical connector housing assemblies must be changed depending on the type of TPA members being used. That is to say, the conventional designs are not robust.
As such, the conventional mechanisms do not provide sufficient stabilization for the mated pair assembly. Although the conventional mechanisms use TPA members to align the two mated halves, such TPA members do not provide any benefits to combat against vibration and rocking issues. Generally, because the TPA is a floating component within the assembly, it does not help stabilize the connector system interface. Moreover, such stabilization mechanisms employing these designs are not robust, and require significant tooling.
Therefore, there is a need for a novel fixed terminal position assurance mechanism embodied with a forward interlocking face keying mechanism, which allows for multiple configurations (robust design), is a stronger design, and prevents damage to internal assembly components during periods of vibration of the assemblies, and which requires less tooling and parts involved to effectuate a proper electrical connector housing assembly.